Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones, laptops, and tablet computers, are capable of accessing remote networks such as the Internet to obtain a variety of content that users are accustomed to receiving in connection with a variety of activities such as educational, gaming, financial, and utility applications. Increasingly, users are expecting faster delivery of content with these network-based activities.
When these mobile devices are uncoupled from an external energy source, however, they rely on internal energy sources (most typically batteries) that are often quickly exhausted—even when the devices are operating in a standby mode of operation. As a consequence, users often turn off these types of devices when they are not in use so the devices will have power remaining when the users desire to use the device again. But the time it takes to power a mobile device back up and connect to a network is often an annoyingly slow process for users that have grown accustomed to receiving data on demand. As a consequence, users often have an unpleasant experience when trying to limit power consumption on their mobile devices.